Some present security systems include a sensor to detect a sound event. Such sensors compare a detected sound with a pre-stored sound to determine whether the detected sound relates to a security event. However, present security systems are limited to determining whether a detected sound is similar to a pre-stored sound, which is the same for all homes having the security system. Moreover, present security systems do not determine whether the detected sound is caused by humans or pets.